creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HatMagus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Darkness of Desire page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 01:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:31, July 4, 2013 (UTC) YouTube Opportunity HatMagus, My name is Dreamreaver, and I am starting a YouTube channel dedicated to finding, reading, and promoting lesser-known creepypasta stories that deserve recognition. I read one of your stories, The Darkness of Desire, and found it delightfully entertaining and chilling. I would like to use your story on my channel and attract some attention to your blossoming writing ability. If you are interested, please let me know as soon as you can. I will be working on building my channel up over the next couple of weeks with works in the public domain, but I would love to have newer material available to viewers as well. Of course, you will be credited as the author of the work, and it is up to you whether you have your real name or a screenname attributed to the work. I look forward to your positive reply. Sincerely, Dreamreaver Tells TalesDreamreavertellstales (talk) 16:47, September 6, 2014 (UTC)